1. Field
The following description relates to a heterocyclic compound represented by Formula 1 and an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound.

2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emitting display devices and have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention.
Such organic light-emitting devices can be roughly classified as either inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing inorganic compounds, or organic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing organic compounds.
Specifically, organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and can render multi-colored displays. In addition, organic light-emitting devices produce various colors. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stack structure including an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer between the anode and the cathode. However, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, and/or an electron injection layer may be further stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, or between the organic emission layer and the cathode. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have either an anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode structure or an anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode structure.
As a material for forming the organic emission layer, naphthalene derivatives may be used. However, organic light-emitting devices including such materials may not have satisfactory life span, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics. As such, improvements to the life span, efficiency, and/or power consumption characteristics are still desired.